Beauty and the Beast
by InuGirl1028
Summary: Kagome finds herself running away from her abusive father, and having to leave her best friend Koga. She finds herself in a beautiful castle with a strange man who refuses to acknowledge her. Servants who fear him call him a beast, but Kagome thinks otherwise.* My twist on Beauty and the Beast. Rated T for suggestions of sexual harassment. If that bothers you, don't read! Enjoy (:
1. Best Friends

For those of you who have been reading this story since the beginning, I applaud you. I've just finished high school/ college and I'm working on rewriting this entire story. So it might be a while before I can get a new chapter up, but it is my ultimate goal to finish this story before the summer is over. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

I tensed and raised my head at the sound of my name being called. I immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

"Koga? I'm over here!" I called, waving my hand in the air. When he came into my line of sight, I saw him smile and begin to walk towards me. When he reached me, he sat down next to me with his back against the same tree I was currently leaning on.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said with a chuckle. He leaned his head against the tree and peered at the forest surrounding us.

"It seems that I'm getting better at hide and seek." I replied, a small smile gracing my face. I mimicked him and leaned my head against the tree.

"I wasn't aware that we were playing hide and seek." He said, nudging my shoulder with his own. I looked into his icy blue eyes and sighed.

"We aren't." I responded, moving to stand. In an instant, Koga was there, holding out his hand. I took it with a miniscule smile and he helped me to my feet.

"Hiding from your father again?" He asked, his voice low. I simply nodded and began walking. I often came into the forest to read my stories. It seemed that the only person in the village who understood my love of books was Koga. And the forest was the only place in our village that would not chase me out for relishing in the written word. I sometimes wished I was in a storybook…at least then I could have a happy ending.

"Kagome…you know that you don't have to stay with him. Please reconsider coming to stay with my family and I." Koga said, his eyes pleading. I closed my eyes and slid my hand out of his when he tried to take it.

Koga had offered to take me in several hundred times, and each time I refused. It would've made life miserable for both Koga and his family. It something I simply couldn't do to them.

We continued our walk to the village in silence. As we went on our way, a warm breeze fluttered through the forest that carried the scent of roses. I paused. Roses weren't known to grow around here.

I looked around, ignoring the questioning glance Koga gave me.

"Do you smell the roses, Koga?" I asked, searching the forest for any sign of roses.

"No Kagome, I don't. You know roses don't grow here. Maybe your mother is calling out to you." He suggested.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. Koga had always believed in spirits and other things like that. My mother used to love roses. She somehow was able to make them flourish in this area. But when she died…the roses did as well.

"It isn't my mother, Koga. It was probably just my imagination." I retorted, continuing our walk back towards the village. We continued the rest of the way with light conversation, though I tried to drag the walk out.

When we finally reached my home, Koga gave it a disapproving glare.

From the outside, the cottage looked warm and inviting…but I knew that the inside was anything but that.

Koga might've known that I was unhappy living here, but I never let on to what actually transpired behind those doors. If I ever did, I had no doubt that he would kill my father.

Before I walked to the door, Koga gave me a tight hug. I smiled and returned his embrace, wishing desperately that my mother was here.

I walked out of his embrace and looked at his face for a few moments, my eyes sad. I hoped he'd forgive me.

"Goodnight, Koga." I turned and walking into my home, without waiting for his response.

I pushed through the door in a panic, clutching my side. It ached and it was hard to move, but I had to get out.

My hair was in knots and my hands were stained crimson. There was so much blood…I wanted to stop and vomit, but the adrenaline in my system would not permit it.

I ran, and I ran until I reached Koga's house. I panted heavily, and looked around cautiously.

It was the middle of the night now, and I knew that Koga and his family would be asleep. Looking around once more, I slipped a letter under their door. I grimaced at the bloody fingerprints that stained the letter.

Standing straight, I tugged my hood back over my head and ran towards the forest.

I didn't stop running until my legs were burning, and my lungs felt as if they were being torn apart. I continued to look back every few moments to make sure that I wasn't being followed.

When I finally stopped, I wiped the sweat from my face and looked around again. The forest was dark and quiet. Although I was far away from my father, fear still gripped at my heart.

I settled between a few trees and wrapped my arms around my legs. My whole body shook as I began to sob.

I had no one now.

I was alone.


	2. The Abandoned Castle

New and improved second chapter (:

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha

I awoke the next morning curled up on the mossy grass, my hooded coat covering me like a blanket. The early morning sunlight was dancing through the trees and shining directly in my eyes, much to my dislike.

I groaned and sat up, wincing as pain flared up on my side and my head pounded.

I remained sitting for several more moments, recalling last night's events with a shiver. I looked around the forest hopefully, searching for any sign of people. There was none.

When I stood up, I felt my stomach growl and I immediately regretted not packing food in my satchel. I didn't berate myself to much for it, considering I was running for my life. I sighed when I realized I'd have to find food and water on my own, something I was not particularly skilled at.

With a huff, I picked up my satchel and walked the opposite way from which I came.

'The more distance from my village, the better.' I thought. I knew that I had to move quickly. I didn't want anyone finding me, not even Koga.

If Koga ever found out what happened last night, he would rip my father apart. It was something I couldn't bear to see…no matter what he'd done to me.

I walked and walked, noticing how the forest grew darker and how the sunshine was eventually covered with clouds. I hoped it wouldn't rain, but somehow I knew that I wouldn't be very lucky.

Eventually, I saw a break in the woods. Within that break stood a rather large wrought iron gate. Walking towards it, I felt drops of rain start to soak my hair and I sighed.

When I came close enough, I saw the shadow of a large, and abandoned looking castle within the confines of the gate. Through the mist of the rain, it almost slipped past me that the majority of the trees around the gate were either dead or decaying. There were no flowers, and no signs of life.

'Perhaps I shouldn't be here.' I thought, the rain coming down in torrents now. I looked at the castle again as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the castle. I saw that it was a dark color, unusual for a castle. From the looks of it, my thoughts were confirmed. This castle had been abandoned. Vines grew up the walls and there were several holes that made the castle look as if it were falling apart.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed on the cold metal of the gate, and was surprised when it swung open. I had expected a lock at the least. The rain poured down on me more and any thoughts of turning away from this place were soon abandoned.

I closed the gate behind me and started to walk up the cobblestone path to the castle. I looked around frantically, waiting on someone to yell and scream at me for trespassing, but nobody did.

Again, I noticed the smell of roses. As I walked, I saw rose bushes with dead flowers, the stems and petals wilting and falling to the ground. Continuing on, I saw more and more dead rose bushes.

I jumped when lightning struck again and revealed the face of a nasty looking gargoyle. It stood in the middle of a fountain, which was filled with rainwater. It seemed that the fountain no longer worked on its own either.

When I finally reached the larger than life wooden doors of the castle, I turned to look at the courtyard that I'd just passed through. From this point, I observed that it looked like a graveyard. Gray and lifeless.

I turned quickly from the somber view and stared up at the large doors. They had to be at least fifteen feet in height.

My eyes travelled down the door and they stopped next on the large brass knockers. I decided that it would be rude to just barge in if someone actually _did_ live here, and so I grabbed one of the metal rings and beat it against the door three times.

I waited several moments for any kind of reply. I heard no voices, and no movement from inside the castle. I knew then that it must be deserted.

Desperately wanting to escape the cold rain, I pushed on the large door, and was surprised to find that it swung open rather easily.

Peering inside, I saw nothing but black.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the darkness.


	3. Intruder

New and improved third chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha!

As I stepped into the darkness of the castle, I felt as if every step and every move I made was being watched. It felt as if there were eyes following me from the shadows.

Lightning flashed through the windows of the castle, illuminating the interior. The flashes of lightning were muted by the heavy red drapes that covered every window.

From what I was able to see of the castle, I saw that it was considerably tidy. I thought that it was off that there was no dirt or dust, and everything was in place. I wondered if someone actually lived here, or if the castle had only just been abandoned.

In front of me I saw a large, regal staircase. As the stairs went on, they branched off and led to different areas of the castle. The steps of the stairs were carpeted with red velvet, just like the drapes.

I wondered who could've possibly lived here.

Far off to my right, under a balcony looking down on the first floor, there was a large stained glass door. It held my attention in an odd way. I walked towards it slowly, trying to perceive what could be on the other side.

I was so interested in what lay on the other side of that door, that I wasn't even bothered by the rain drizzling down on my head. All I saw when I walked out the door was a field of dead flowers. Brown grass and wilted petals littered the field. The only other objects that could be found were a large tree in the center of the field, and two headstones that sat underneath it.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hood over my head and walked amongst the flowers.

'How could they all be dead?' I thought. It was springtime. The flowers should be blooming and thriving.

I walked among the dead flowers, gently running my hands over them as I passed.

I walked towards the headstones, curious about what they said. As I got closer, I bent to a knee and read the names engraved on the headstones.

"Izayoi and Inutaisho" I said, running my fingers across the names.

I suddenly felt myself snatched back by the back of my coat and thrown to the ground several feet away from the headstones. I whimpered when I hit the dirt, landing on my stomach.

I gasped as the pain from my stomach wound flared up. I gripped my side and felt tears stream down my face.

'He's found me.' I thought, absolutely terrified.

"Who are you?" A deep voice snarled. Although I was relieved it wasn't my father, I realized I was trespassing on this person's land…and he was angry.

I trembled with fear and continued to grip my side. When I turned to look at him, I saw he was a man about my age. His hair was long and white, reaching past his shoulder-blades. On top of his head were small white dog ears.

'A demon…' I thought, noticing that I was in more trouble than I'd thought.

His stance was rigid and his eyes, dark and menacing were glaring at me.

I was still gasping for air, stunned from the impact of being thrown to the ground. He walked closer and I put my hand up in an attempt to shield myself.

"Please…I thought this place was abandoned." I whimpered, waiting for him to grab me, hit me, take out his anger on me. But nothing ever came.

After a few moments, I looked up at him from the ground and tried to gauge his reaction. As I looked up, several things happened at once. My hood fell from its place on my head and it was then I saw his eyes. I saw them widen momentarily as he surveyed my face. I couldn't be sure if it was from the bruises, the blood, or simply the fact that I was a woman.

I realized that blood still stained my hands, my dress, my face. I still wasn't sure whose blood it was.

I was stunned when I really saw his eyes. They were gold…like someone had mixed the sun's rays and all things beautiful into a glimmering liquid. So entranced I was with them, that I almost didn't hear the next thing he said.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his voice less angry this time.

I continued to grip my stomach and looked at the ground.

"My father…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

I could feel his gaze on me and was shocked when he grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. I squeaked in fear, not knowing what his intentions were.

"What are you doing?" I asked, panic in my voice. I stumbled after him as he dragged me by my arm back towards the castle.

I tried desperately clawed at his fingers, trying to free my arm from his iron grip.

He said nothing as he pulled me into the castle and led through several doors and hallways.

"Kaede!" He barked. I looked around nervously, realizing that he wasn't the only one who lived here. After a few moments, an elderly woman appeared down the hallway. The man still hadn't let go of my arm, and I was still stubbornly trying to get him to release me.

"She's been injured." He said, pushing me towards her. I grimaced at him, rubbing my arm. I looked up at Kaede, noticing that she had a patch over her eye. I briefly wondered what had happened to her.

"Take her to the healing room, and when you're finished, find Sango and tell her to prepare a room." He ordered, turning to walk back the way we came.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I had no idea what this man's intentions were.

Before I could say anything to him, he was gone. I huffed and turned back to Kaede. She shook her head in exasperation.

"You'll have to excuse him. He doesn't have the best of manners." Kaede said, gently taking my hand and leading me down the hallway.

"That much seems obvious." I agreed, still rubbing my arm.

As we continued to walk down the hallway, Kaede led me into a room on my right. There were several beds, all of which were empty. Glancing around the room, I noticed the numerous cabinets that held salves, herbs, and other things that I couldn't put a name to.

While Kaede wiped the blood from my hands and my forehead, I took a moment to assess my situation. Remembering the man's request to find me a room, I looked at the elderly woman.

"He intends for me to stay here?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. She hummed with a nod.

"Whatever has happened to you, it seems that Inuyasha has become sympathetic." She answered, beginning to feel around my abdomen. I gasped when she touched a tender spot.

"It appears you have a broken rib. It may take some time to heal." She said, further assessing the damage. When she found no other injuries, she simply held up a finger and excused herself from the room.

I sighed and stood up slowly, walking towards one of the large windows of the room. I pulled back the velvet drapes and peered outside, watching the rain come down in waves. Cracks of lightning and thunder shook the palace, so much that I jumped when the door opened loudly.

I turned to find Kaede and a younger woman stride into the room. The younger girl had dark brown hair and kind eyes. She offered me a small smile when our eyes met.

"This is Sango." Kaede said, gesturing to the woman. "She will show you to your room."

I nodded and walked towards her. "It's nice to meet you, Sango." I smiled awkwardly.

"It is nice to meet you too, ?" I heard the question in her voice.

"Kagome." I said, looking between Sango and Kaede. Sango nodded with a small smile and gestured for me to follow her.

As we walked, I didn't expect Sango to strike up a conversation as she did.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing in here?" She asked, her voice curious instead of accusing.

"I never meant to intrude." I answered, lowering my gaze. "I was running from my father. I believed this place to be empty, and my curiosity got the better of me."

She nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure Inuyasha scared you a bit." She offered. I nodded awkwardly, feeling much like a child.

"Don't worry about him. His temper often gets away from him, but deep down he is very kind and caring." Sango assured me. I raised my eyebrow, skeptical about what she's told me. It was then that I remembered the small dog ears that had sat on top of his head.

"This…Inuyasha. He's a demon?" I asked. I hoped it didn't sound accusing. I had no trouble with demons. After all, Kouga was a full blooded wolf demon.

"Half-demon." Sango corrected, turning down another corridor.

I nodded, trying to take in this information while subsequently trying to comprehend the massiveness of the castle.

Finally, Sango stopped and pushed open a door at the end of a hallway. As we walked in, I saw that the room was gorgeous.

Against the wall sat a pink and yellow canopy bed, curtains flowing around it. Opposite the bed was a large wardrobe and wooden desk. The wall parallel to the bed held a towering glass window with a small sitting space built into it.

Looking around, I noticed that the walls were painted a pale yellow, with small, almost imperceptible roses dotted across the walls.

"Would you like for me to bring you some food, Kagome?" Sango asked politely. I was a bit disturbed by the question, it was as if she were a servant.

"No, thank you. I don't feel all that hungry." I lied, feeling my stomach growl in protest.

"I understand. I'll come to wake you in the morning. Have a good rest." She smiled as she turned to exit, closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, and I was left alone, I felt the weight of what I'd done finally settle in.

At the forefront of my mind was Koga. I'd left him with no more than a letter for an explanation. I knew he would look for me for days, but it would be useless. The rains would wash away all traces of my scent. I would most likely never see him again.

I reminisced about our childhood as I sat by the window. I thought about our friendship, and the future I could've had with him. I'd always loved him, after all. I didn't know if I loved him enough to marry him, but he had always talked about running away together. But I realized that was impossible now. I'd already run away, and I'd done so without him.

I felt the tears well in my eyes and spill over onto my cheeks. Watching the rain slide down the window, I began to sob, mourning the life I knew I never could've had. I mourned the loss of my best friend, even if he wasn't dead.


	4. Manners

Okay so from here on out, the story is going to be pretty much completely different than it was in the first draft. Although it won't be completely different, I'm just taking a more in depth approach so that you can really see the transitions in the relationships between the characters. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

I awoke the next morning with my cheek pressed against something cold. I opened my eyes and realized I must've fallen asleep against the window last night. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside, noticing the sunrise.

The hues of orange and red danced across the morning sky, illuminating my room more with every minute. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, watching the sunrise and surveying the view from my window.

I jumped when my door opened. When I realized it was only Sango, I relaxed a bit. I stood from my place by the window, and turned to face her with a small smile.

When she closed the door, I saw that she was carrying a plate of food.

"I brought you some breakfast, Kagome." Sango said with a smile. In response to the aroma of the food, my stomach growled loudly. Sango laughed in response and I blushed, a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to bring my food, Sango." I said. "I could've gotten it myself."

She laughed and shook her head, placing the tray on the table next to my bed.

"And just how would you do that?" She teased. "You don't know your way around the castle."

I laughed in response and nodded. "I guess that is true. I would've found it eventually."

"You would've been stumbling around the castle for hours." She said.

I smiled and walked in her direction, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Kagome, once you finish eating, why don't you get dressed? There are some dresses in the wardrobe that should be your size. After you're dressed, I'll show you around the castle." Sango said. I looked over at the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room.

"I would enjoy that, Sango." I smiled. She nodded and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll return in a bit. I have some chores that I need to finish." She said. I nodded and waited for her to leave the room before I considered eating. Although my stomach was growling as if I were rabid, I decided not to eat any of the food. I didn't want to take anything else from these people.

I went to the wardrobe and pulled it open, taking a look at the dresses that filled it. I had to admit that they were beautiful, and they even looked like they would be my size. I sighed and closed the wardrobe.

I'd made up my mind. I was leaving. I was intruding on these people, and I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my belongings and quietly sneaked out of the door. I looked down the hallway to make sure that there was no one coming. When I saw not a single soul, I briskly walked down the hallway, looking behind me every few seconds.

Fortunately, I found my way to the grand staircase without getting lost. After looking around once more, I made my way down the staircase and to the enormous front door of the castle.

Although the rain had ceased from last night, I lifted my hood over my head.

Before I could even take a step outside, I felt a hand clasp around my arm. I jumped in surprise and turned to see who it was that had grabbed me.

"Where are you going?" The person growled. When I turned, I saw the golden eyes of the man from yesterday. His eyes were narrowed and glowering at me. I tried to yank my arm free from his grip, but it didn't loosen his hold on me in the slightest.

"I'm leaving." I answered, trying to sound as tough as possible. "Stop man-handling me! Just who do you think you are?" I said, trying to pry my arm from his clawed hands.

"I am the master of this castle, and what I say, goes." He growled. A normal girl would've cowered in fear, would've begged for forgiveness. But of course, I was not a normal girl.

"You're staying here." He said, his tone firm. Of course, this only made me want to leave this place ten times more.

"I don't care who you are! You can't just keep me here!" I yelled, staring at the back of his head as he dragged me back up the staircase and down the hall.

"You have no right to keep me locked up in this castle." I fumed, contemplating pulling on his hair or his ears. I figured that would only make the situation worse, so I refrained.

He whipped around and stood toe to toe with me, his golden eyes burning holes in my own.

"The last time I checked, YOU were the one who was trespassing on my land." He accused. "So I am the one who chooses your punishment. You will stay here in the castle."

Without another word, he continued to drag me down the hall back towards my room. In the back of my mind, I knew that I should be grateful to him. But it was hard to feel grateful when someone was grabbing your arm constantly and acting rude.

When we finally reached the door to my room, he opened it with one hand and pushed me into the room with the other. I turned to glare at him.

"You're going to stay here, and you're going to like it." He said, returning my glare. I scoffed and turned away from him, crossing my arms like a child.

"You cannot force me to enjoy living here. Especially if you keep treating me as if I am your property." I huffed. I continued to stand with my back to him, only relaxing when I heard his exhale and the closing of the door.

I turned to the door and walked over, giving the doorknob a gentle shake.

'Locked.' I thought with a sigh, trying not to let my temper rise once more.

I wondered why he was so rude, especially towards someone who was to be a guest in his home.

I sat down with my back against the door and thought about what I was to do now. Surely Inuyasha wouldn't keep me in my room for the rest of my life. He would have to let me out at some point.

'Why does he even want me to stay?' I thought. If this was truly punishment for trespassing, shouldn't I be made a servant, kept in a dungeon? I didn't understand why he was treating me as if I was a guest, but speaking to me as if I was an intruder.

My thoughts flickered to the two gravestones that I'd seen in the gardens behind the castle. I wondered if those headstones belonged to Inuyasha's parents. That would explain why such a young man was a master of his own castle. My anger subsided quickly when I realized that he may have lost both of his parents at a young age, just as I had.

'Perhaps he's lonely…' I contemplated, remembering my own reaction when my mother had died. If it hadn't been for Koga, I would be as bitter as Inuyasha.

With a sigh, I picked myself up off of the floor and sat on the plush cushions of my bed. I made up my mind quickly.

If I was being forced to stay here, I might as well do some good. At the least I could teach Inuyasha to respect myself and others. Then maybe, if I could break through his shell, maybe we could become friends. Heavens knew I needed one right about now.

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! Pretty please leave a review! (:


End file.
